Currently, many Bluetooth enabled mobile phones support a suite of basic functionality such as the Headset/Hands-Free profiles for enabling hands-free calling, certain OBEX functionality for pushing, pulling, and transferring files, and some type of serial connection for generic access. Most of these phones also support to some degree media content such as MP3 and other format audio clips. Some Bluetooth enabled phones also have the capability to play MP4 type media content, which combines video, audio, and metadata in the same file. However, audio and video synchronization problems may occur when video content is viewed on a cell phone display or other host device and the accompanying audio content is played on a wireless headset. For example, streaming stereo quality audio from a media device like a cell phone or personal computer via Bluetooth to a stereo headset requires the use of the Generic Audio Video Access Profile (GAVDP), Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP), and the Audio Video Distribution Transport Protocol (ADVTP). A2DP requires use of a sub-band coding (SBC) scheme to ensure interoperability between all Bluetooth devices. If music files are stored on a phone in MP3 format, they generally are transcoded to SBC in order to stream the audio using A2DP. The transcoding of the audio content and the transmission thereof to the wireless headset introduces latency that affects synchronization. Synchronization may also be affected by the re-transmission of data between the host device and the headset and by the subsequent processing of the audio content on the headset.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.